


my dear hanni

by irl_jonathansims



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Alpha/Omega, Blood, Branding, Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emo, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal is a twink, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Onision - Freeform, Piss, Vore, daddy - Freeform, hannibal tiktok found this, its satire but i got turnt on writing it, lowkey not sorry, ryo has fat tits, trigger warning, uwu, veggie tales - Freeform, will graham is dead, you deserved this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_jonathansims/pseuds/irl_jonathansims
Summary: uwutrigger warningcannibalismprobably not sex but im mid sentence so i dont know my self...so two hours later and i have concluded there is smut so im sorry about thatnevermind theres not i cant be bothered to write that shit
Relationships: armie hammer/ hannibal lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	my dear hanni

Doctor Lecter sat in his office awaiting his next patient, ‘where the bloody hell is he’ he tapped his foot violently against the wooden floors ‘dumb bastard, im going to be late for my D appointment with that idiot bouchard’ he rolled his eyes, so hard he got a headache from it. As if he manifested it, a tall muscular man walked into the room from the door at the top part of his office,

“Finally, you have arrived, please come down and take a seat” he pointed the muscular man towards the chair infront of his desk. After climbing down the ladder the man grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl that was on a small table, and looked at Dr lecter for approval, 

“please help yourself,” Hannibal said irritated, at the exact moment the mans fat ass cheeks touched the smooth leather chair hannibal spoke, “so how is your relationship with your mother?” 

Dr Lecter put on a fake, unnerving smile as the rest of the session carried out, it was painful. The man Dr Lecter now knew as Armie was painfully boring, apart from his carrier the mans life was pitiful, ‘why was he even here, this is less of a therapy session and more of a chit chat’ hannibal thought to himself, why was this guy so hard to read? Normally he was able to read bitches like a phonics book but not him, there was something about him that was off and Dr Lecter was going to find out one way or another.

“Mr Hammer, it would be a pleasure if you could a company me for... lunch. I feel people are easier to therapise when they are eating, humans are more vulnerable when hungry”

“Well that sounds absolutely splendid Doctor, just email me when and where and ill be sure to come” he smiled before walking to the door and leaving, he left... hannibal felt a sudden emptiness as the man walked out, ass cheeks clenched. 

Hannibal leant one hand on his desk to stabilise himself, hed never felt THAT way about anyone before and he certainly wasn’t going to now. He picked up a small pocket mirror that had been left on the patient chair, he looked at himself, directly in the eyes and remembered, ‘OH ELIAS, FUCK!’

~the lunch or whatever~  
Hannibal was sweating, his patient was about to arrive and he had everything set up, the food, the wine and a bunch of questions for Armie.  
He’d gotten *special* meat from somewhere, idk he killed a twink or something, and it had all been plated ready for the mans arrival.

Hannibal rushed over too the door as soon as ge heard the bell ring, he opened the door to see Armie, well dressed and definitely suited for the occasion, Hannibal blushes slightly before allowing his patient to come in. 

“Quick question Doctor,” Armie said as he sat down at the table “does this count as a session?” when Hannibal nodded to say yes Armie smirked and said nothing ‘aight then’.

As Hannibal brought the plates to serve himself and the other man he felt eyes watching him, not the usual feeling he got whenever Elias was involved, however it was different, he knew it was Hammer but could he really say anything about it?

Armie and Hannibal ate in silence occasionally Hannibal would look over to see Armie staring at him with a sadistic look in his eyes, Hannibal shook it off as the meat having some effect on him,

“Dr Lecter, this meat is amazing, may i ask who it is?” Armie said before placing another cut off piece of meat in his mouth.

“Its pork.” he said dismissively, confused as all hell.

“Nononono.. dont try and pull that on me, i know human when i taste it, now who is it?” Armie rested his chin in his hand and tapped the table rhythmically.

“I can assure you sir, this is pork from the local butchers.” he said before taking a sip of wine.

“DONT BULLSHIT ME LECTER! WHO IS IT, I NEED TO KNOW” Armie dug his fists into the table as he yelled, he stood up resulting in Hannibal seeing a very noticeable tent in his trousers.

“S-Sir y-youve got a-“ hannibal stuttered before pointing at the visible boner, Armie looked confused at the man.

“Thats normal? it happens when you eat human”. This was too much for lecter, sure he ATE and killed people but he never, NEVER got a boner while doing it.

The two men stared at eachother, sure cannibals were meant to stick together, however horny cannibals were a different story. ‘I could kill him’ was Hannibals first thought, however Armie had something else planned.

As soon as they broke their intense eye contact Hannibal sprinted towards the kitchen as fast as he could to try and get a hold of a decently sized knife, it was also so put some distance between him and Hammer.

He hid in a cupboard in his kitchen holding a knife, like that scene for jurassic park but more homo erotic. His plan was to wait for Hammer to walk past then BAM he’d slice that bitch.

“Hanni, come on out~ its too late for hide and seek~ why dont you come on out~” hammer cooed(?). Crouching down low by the cupboards, he knew his hannibal was in one of them, but he didnt know which.

Hammer opened the cupboards one by one and with each cupboard he opened the more hannibal needed to piss. As he heard the cupboard door next to him slam open he let ot all out, he pissed himself, he sobbed slightly alerting the other male of his presence. As soon as the other male opened the cupboard he swung his knife, hitting Hammer on the arm, causing it to leak blood.

“ah~ yes~ make daddy bleed” Hammer moaned loudly before forcing his fingers into the wound then putting them in his mouth, hannibal sat in shock, and his own piss. Hammer put his finger to hannibals lips, “open wide kitten~” he smirked, out of fear hannibal complied, slurping up the warm blood. Hammer forced his fingers down the others throat causing him to gag slightly.

Hammer dragged him out of the cupboard and placed him on his lap, pushing his head down and bringing hannibals lips to his own, Hannibal melted into the kiss before noticing the other still erect penis poking his ass. Hannibal kissed back and the pair fought for dominance, Hammer won and squeezed Hannibals ass causing him to let out a small moan.

They continued making out like this, until Hammer pulled away, both to breath and to force the other to lie flat on the ground, he unbuttoned the others shirt as he straddled him and proceeded to carve  
‘hanni is mine, bitch >:( -AH’ onto the others stomach area.

once he was done he went back to kissing the other passionately, and occasionally moaning his name. He had won, it was a game of cat and mouse and he had won.  
owo

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER A WHILE IT STOPPED SEPARATING THE FUCKING PARAGRAPHS WHEN I WAS WRITING THATS SO DUMB OH MY GOD I WANNA KMS
> 
> LMAOO NEVERMIND I FIGURED IT OUT XD


End file.
